Someday
by de yaten
Summary: Riku finds Roxas sitting atop the Clock Tower in Twilight Town. His embrace is tight and painful, but it doesn't matter. His tongue slips out false hopes, but the sun is almost setting and Roxas won't remember by tomorrow. A bit dark. :: Riku/Roxas ::


Title: Someday

Author: Digimon Empress Yaten (de yaten)

Notes: Written for a giftfic on livejournal originally. This is the slightly longer, more edited version of what I posted there. Supposedly takes place during Roxas' time in the Digital Twilight Town. Reviews welcome.

Pairings/Warnings: Riku/Roxas. Nothing graphic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or its characters. I don't claim to own them.

* * *

Riku finds Roxas sitting alone atop the Clock Tower in Twilight Town, and he thinks DiZ probably wouldn't approve of him watching the boy, and DiZ would less-than-likely agree with him walking up to the boy, and he _knows_ DiZ would definitely not support his decision to lock the boy in an embrace from behind.

Roxas squirms, but Riku holds tight, because Roxas is Sora (more so in this created Twilight Town, he thinks, remembering the broken ribs he received when Roxas had worn the same coat now sticking to his own skin) and he doesn't want to let either of them go just yet.

The dusty haired blonde goes slack, finally, but Riku can still feel his shoulders tense under him.

"Who are you?" The sharper-than-Sora's face strains to see Riku, eyes wide in recognition. "I _know _you…"

It is Riku's turn to be surprised, and he wants to laugh and grin and throw his hood back, but he is Older and Wiser and knows better than to act on such wishes.

"You do?" He says, tightening his grip because it's all he can do to express what he's feeling.

Roxas shifts his shoulders in a futile attempt to shake Riku away.

"Yeah." He spits and the Number Thirteen ghosts across his heated face. "You're the creepy fuck that's been following me around all summer, right?"

Riku frowns, unseen behind the tightly drawn hood, and makes a mental note that Axel has been lurking in the digital Twilight Town again, and that Roxas certainly isn't as innocent as those bright eyes made him seem.

"No, I'm someone else. The other guy and I…" He doesn't know how to finish, but Roxas does that for him.

"Have the same terrible fashion sense?"

Roxas laughs, and Riku wants to laugh with him, but instead releases his hold and makes to leave as it dawned on him that DiZ might restart the program again if Riku stays too long, and there was a flicker of Sora in that last remark and he doesn't want it wiped away.

But Roxas grabs his leg, unexpected.

"Where are you going?"

"Hm?"

"Don't you want to stay and talk? Isn't that why you came? C'mon, just stay. Just until the sun sets, okay?" Roxas looks uncertain, because he's trying to Remember something that he's never experienced and Riku's voice is only egging on that sense of recognition.

The silver-haired teen relents, and sits beside the not-quite-boy on the edge. He'll tell DiZ it was a late Valentine's Day present for the Nobody, and no, DiZ, I didn't say that Nobodies can love, but I'm sure they can appreciate a little company.

"It's beautiful here." Riku nods toward the sunset. "Most places I go to don't have sunsets nearly this breathtaking." Then again, most places he went to weren't inhabited by wide-eyed, sandy blonde haired kids with a penchant for skinny dipping. Not that he watched.

"Yeah," Roxas says, with a tone that indicates that the sunset is all too typical for him now, and his mind is focused on other matters.

They sit together in silence, legs hanging precariously over the edge of the Clock Tower. The sun seems to barely move during that time, crawling ever-so-slightly down the sky.

"Do you think…" Roxas pauses, and looks directly at Riku. "… that the sun will ever really set on Twilight Town?"

It's out of the blue and Riku falters before answering. He knows what Roxas means, because the boy may be ignorant of where he really was, but of course he knew that the darkness came and relented to the sun each morning.

"Yes, it will."

Roxas suddenly feels heated breath and a nose grazing his own, the black hood thrown back to reveal a familiar face and silver hair that he's seen in his dreams.

"Someday, yes, it will," Riku whispers against the other's lips, exchanging a breath between them.

Riku kisses Roxas as the sun begins to disappear, knowing that DiZ will reset the program tonight. Roxas won't remember this the next day his words are all-too-cruel and full of false hopes, but it's the least he can give the Nobody.

"But not today."


End file.
